Back Home
by JD Lance
Summary: This story is focused on one story through the point of views of many SBT characters. Summary: Ilana invites some friends over to the Lunis house after they return home from disappearing after episodes 18-20. Disclaimer: I do not own Sym-Bionic Titan. Please check out my other stuff and... yeah, enjoy...


**Okay, so i had this idea to tell one story through a couple different character's perspective, to kind of test my ability to write in first person... i think it turned out okay... notice, Meat's grammer is horrible on purpose... Meat has to be my favorite one of Gendy's characters (besides the trio, obviously) so this whole thing was an excuse to include him, cuz no one writes about poor Meat :( So yeah, i hope you like it, please give me feed back on if i captured everyone's personalities, and how i could improve, more POVs next chapter, enjoy.**

**Meat: my dearest friend, Newton**

Hello, I'm meat. My mommy calls my _Meat_ because I really likes meat. Meat is good for you and my dad says that son if you eat lots of meats you'll grow big and strong and I did eat the meat and I grew so big and strong that everyone I ever knowed was like wow meat you're so big and strong, Meat.

My dear friend Newton has invited me to his home, I like Newton, Newton is super smart and he has mad math skills. One time, Newton saved the whole entire school from these alien things that looked like black boogers. They were really scary, but Newton saved every one with his mad fingers. I like Newton, Newton is good.

Newton has a brother and Newton also has a sister, their names are Lance and Ilana and Ilana is nice, and Lance is really cool and popular, but he's not as cool has Newton. Because Newton is really cool and he's so smart and nice and brave that he's really awesome.

My friend named Kimmy drove me to the party, at first she said no but I told her than I would be super-duper nice to her and she said yes. The Newton family has been gone for weeks, and they haven't been present in class, but it was okay because they came back and I even helped Newton with his homework but he kept getting all of the answers wrong. For some reason he kept saying that three times three is nine, but everyone knows it's thirty three.

But he was probably just tired from his vacation, so I tried not to make it hard on him that he didn't understand the maths. After all, he was still the smartest person ever, besides my dad, he's so smart he said that the sun is the size of a quarter and it sets every night and lands in Nevada, and I asked really and he was laughing, and I laughed too. He's so funny.

Me and Kimmy walked into the Newton family's house, I tried to explain to Kimmy that the mailbox said _Lunis _for some reason was wrong, but she didn't understand that they are called the Newton family, since it's Newton's family, but I guess not everyone can be as me and Newton and my dad.

We walked in and there wasn't even any music playing, there was just like six people here. Newton, and, Lance and Ilana, and Jason who got beat up by Lance one time, and the weird kids who make the school dances. I said hi to Newton, and Ilana said hi too, Lance didn't say anything, and Newton kissed Kimmy and I said score bro and Kimmy got mad.

We had these really dinner of meat and stuff and then we all talked, and I told everyone how smart newton is and how I was smart too because I helped him in school. After the others talked about something for a little while, we all said goodbye and we drove home. Newton was talking about what they were doing during their vacation, but I was too busy studying the pictures they had all over the walls. There was a really pretty picture of the Newton family by a cliff somewhere and newton was jumping because he has mad hops.

Kimmy drove me home after if got really dark, because it was bed time, and the Newton family had to get lots of rest to go to school and catch up with their learning. I'm going to help Newton and Ilana with their homework at lunch tomorrow, and Newton says I'm really smart and I said thank you, Newton, you're smart too. Lance sometimes smiles when I make jokes at the table, and Ilana thinks I'm super funny. I really like the Newton family, and I'm really lucky to have such good friends like them.

**Octus/Newton: what am I?**

6:30 PM April, nineteenth, 2011 AD, Sherman Illinois, Earth.

Ilana's heartbeat is faster than usual; I am assuming it is because our guests will be arriving shortly. She had the idea of a welcome home party, or more of a social gathering.

**Social Gathering****_, N._**

**A gathering for the purpose of promoting fellowship.**

Lance has been upstairs almost all day, and I have been assisting Ilana in her preparations. Dusting the furniture, preparing food, and we also made a trip to the store to buy ingredients for our meal, I suggested we obtain a box of delectable ice sticks.

Ilana's friends from the homecoming dance committee were the first to arrive, Todd and Mirabel arrived at 6:41 PM, followed by Ilana's boyfriend,

**Boyfriend ****_N_**_._

**A regular male companion with whom one has a romantic or sexual relationship**

Jason. Lance has specifically instructed me to monitor Jason while he is around Ilana and to stay within reasonable proximities at all times, it doesn't seem to me that Jason is any sort of a threat, but Lance said to keep an eye on him.

**Phrase: Keep an eye on:**

**To watch; or observe someone or something, does not involve removing or placing one's eye on something else.**

At 7:23 PM Kimmy and Edwin "Meat" Kaminski arrived to our home, Kimmy gave me a kiss, which was interrupted by Meat saying "Score, bro!"

**Bro ****_N_**

**Slang for ****_brother, _****can be reference to family relation or companionship.**

I know not of these feelings I have when I am near Kimmy, my programing allows human feelings to be simulated for better decision making skills. But as a robot, I should not be able to feel… Love… it is illogical, a robot cannot feel this… so what… am I?

**Ilana: guests**

I scurried through the house, which was an absolute wreck since our disappearance a week ago. It also didn't help that Lance left a trail of empty water bottles, guitar picks, gum wrappers, dirty socks, and unwashed dishes everywhere he went. I mean, I'm glad he's enjoying his time on Earth, but if someone were to see our home… like this? No, no… I'm a princess from a very noble planet, and I have standards.

Ooh… no, we were running out of time before people started showing up. Lance said to calm down, and that they were just coming over for dinner, but we were representing our home, the Lunis family tonight. Todd and Mirabel hadn't ever been to our house before, and I certainly didn't want to give them the impression that we live like animals.

_Ding dong _the doorbell rang, it took a whole week for Lance to get used to that thing, always thinking it was a threat. Once he held a man captive for three hours after ringing it to ask if he could retrieve his son's ball that was kicked into the back yard. I had a serious talk with the Corporal after I caught wind of this, and we were even lucky enough to convince the man not to press any charges. Imagine, MY family with a criminal reputation.

I know that our cover name on Earth doesn't really mean anything here, and especially it won't once we return home to Galaluna… but I feel like we need to act like ideal citizens during our time on Earth, it's like we represent all of Galaluna here. And the first contact from home to Earth should be known an responsible, rule abiding citizens, excluding Lance's street racing fiasco.

I ran to the door and opened it up; Todd and Mirabel were at the door. I let them in and hugged both of them; Todd admired the furniture arrangement and the carpet patterns that matched the bright wood floors, my own personal doing.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later, Jason was here. "Hi, Ilana." He said awkwardly, like I was going to shout at him for talking. It was so cute how he did that, he'd open up after talking with you for a while, but he's kind of like a turtle hiding away in his shell. Like Lance, antisocial… how strange, is this how men act? No one back home at Galaluna acted like this, but I suppose the only men I ever interacted with there were suitors, friends of my father's, and royal guards.

"Hi, Jason. Come in." I welcomed, he stepped in and sat down on the smooshy couch in our living room, I took a seat next to him.

"Well, uh… welcome back." He said, trying to seem casual and spark a conversation.

"Thank you, what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, nothing… our soccer team has been failing since you've been gone… got beat pretty bad, the other team beat us with mercy rule." Jason said. He'd been put in girl's league soccer because of his tryout scores; it was amusing watching him cower away, embraced in practice. With only me and the other girls on the team, who were all very nice. Someday I'll get the little turtle to crawl out of his shell.

Kimmy arrived with Edwin last, late may I add… Lance came down and we all socialized down in the living room. For some reason, Lance kept glaring at Jason, then reverting his gaze elsewhere when my eyes met his. Probably just paranoid again, he always acted that way… paranoid, over protective. Deep down, he was actually a really nice and sweet guy. Caring, strong and handsome for sure, my father sure did like him… but he was so… intense. _Kill, kill, kill. Ahh_! That's my corporal for you.

**Next chapter, they'll be three more POV's, Lance, Jason, Kimmy. and eventually i'll try to do everyone mentioned here (OK, sorry that sounded really wierd.) so this was just a fun little project, mainly an excuse to bring in my favorite SBT character, Meat. so yeah, please review, Meat's dialog and characteristics were inspired by Charlie Gordon from Flowers for Algernon, which i was reading in the liberary for some reason and decided he was like Meat. unaware but funny. also quick note, Meat's POV was a summary of the entire story in an incomplete matter, Newton tells the beggining, Ilana the middle, Lance will tell more into the middle with Jason, and Kimmy will wrap it up, maybe i'll throw the dance peeps in there too.**


End file.
